Is this Goodbye?
by ChErRyOnToP994
Summary: Bella and Edward had the perfect love story.... right? So then why does Bella keep having nightmares about him and someone else? And why is Jacob still hanging around? And who is Kaylen? A friend or a foe? Could the Cullens be leaving her behind?
1. Just a Dream

**Disclaimer: sigh I don't own Twilight or any of the characters, but I wish I owned Edward!!**

**Chapter 1**

**Just a Dream**

The alarm clock rang. 6:01. I sat up in bed, waiting to feel Edward's loving embrace he gave me every morning. I couldn't wait to see that dazzling smile that just might have dazzled me a little too much, leaving me breathless.

I waited… and waited. I looked around scanning the room carefully.He was nowhere to be seen. I ran downstairs expecting to see him pouring the milk into my cereal, but he wasn't there either. Trying not to panic, I ran up the stairs, not watching where I was going.Tripping over something, I started to fall. Thinking that Edward would be there to catch me, I did nothing to stop the blow. I fell, banging into something hard. _Ouch!_ I was too worried to see what I hit.

Racing into my room, I grabbed my towel and shampoo. My mind was racing with questions. _Where the heck is Edward? Why wasn't he there to catch me? Did he leave me?_That last question made me want to cry. I would never be able to live without Edward with me. I would die.

Calming down I stepped into the shower. I washed up, letting the cool water running over my head to clear my thoughts. _Edward didn't leave me, he just… _I tried to think of some reasonable answer why he wasn't there.

I looked down, surprised at what I saw. The water going down the drain was turning a murky reddish- brown color. I ran my fingers through my hair. My head hurt. I pulled out my fingers, untangling them fro my hair, to see that they were covered in blood. _Come back Edward! _I wrapped up in a towel and raced to the doorway. I bumped into…

"Jacob! What are you doing me here? I thought I locked the door!" He didn't answer and looked a little dazed.

"_You will go with evil you may think is the right for you, but later fall for a La Push dude, the relationship will later be done, leaving you with no one." _Jacob recited this over and over. I looked over in the doorway again to see Edward kissing… SOME GIRL! They broke apart, gazing into each other's eyes lovingly, kissing again, and then finally noticing that I was sitting on the floor, in a towel.

The girl came up to me, her gold eyes twinkling. Then she started to whisper in my ear, "You think that Edward would fall for some stupid, clumsy mortal? Think again. He has already proposed." She lifted up her hand, letting me see the precious ring on her finger. I looked at Edward with hurtful eyes, but he just shrugged, came over to the mysterious girl and started to kiss her again, over and over. They looked at me, smiling, showing their teeth. They came closer and closer to my neck. Than….

The alarm clock rang. I woke up with a start, my back covered in sweat. I looked around. There was no Jacob, there was no blood on my head, but most of all, there was no mysterious girl all over MY Edward, there was just Edward staring at me on my bed, trying to read my thoughts.

"What are you thinking?" he asked me, gazing into my eyes.

"I just had a really bad dream, that's all." I told him, still shaking with fear.

"Tell me all about, though I think that I may already know. In your sleep you mumbled something like _don't leave me Edward, who is SHE Edward, why are you here Jacob_… stuff like that." He said smartly, thinking that he knew everything. Maybe he DID know everything, about the mysterious girl, kissing him… I pushed that thought away from my mind.

I told him the whole thing, even about Jacob, which made his face hardened, which makes sense because he never did get along with him. I told him about the shower, what Jacob said, and most of all, the mysterious girl that was all over him, and to which he was 'proposed'. The weird thing was that when I mentioned her, his face was completely serious, not scared, not angry, not even worried, it was totally blank, serious.

"Edward?" I asked suddenly. He snapped out of his daze.

"Yeah? Oh look at the time, we might want to get to school." He said awkwardly.

"Edward?" I asked. He was already racing down the stairs, getting my breakfast ready. _That's strange_… I thought to myself. I got changed and ran downstairs, to see that Edward was waiting for me; all ready, and even had got my cereal out and everything. He seemed a little nervous.

"Are you sure that you are ok, cause you don't look so good, not that you could get sick." I added quickly.

"Hm" he said quietly. I watched him as I slowly ate my cereal. I got all my books together and put them in my backpack. I looked around to see that Edward was gone. I heard vrooming in the background. I raced out side to see Edward's shiny, silver Volvo shrinking in the distance.

Luckily I still had my truck, but I hadn't ridden in it in a while. I tried to accelerate really fast, so that I could catch up with Edward, which I knew that I could never do with this old truck. I heard a loud _BOOM…hiss…_ only to see that I was slowing down rapidly. _Oh shit._ I thought to myself. Out of pure luck I had ended up almost right outside of Mike's shop. I bet that he could fix it for me.

I knocked on the door and saw Mike inside. He looked at me puzzled. I pointed at my truck and made big motions with my hands to try and indicate an explosion. He nodded and held up a finger, telling me that he would be out in a second. I went back to my truck and waited there. I saw Mike come out with a box full of tools. He smiled at me, and I smiled back.

"So…" he said casually, "where is Cullen?" Looking around for Edward I replied, "He got to school early today, so I took my truck and it sorta 'blew up'." I looked at him only to see that he was smiling really big.

"What?" I said, staring at him.

"Oh, nothing." He replied, putting down his box of tools. I lifted the hood so that he could have a look inside, but when I turned around, he kissed me right on the lips. I tried to pull away, but he just pulled me closer, kissing me more passionately now. I decided_ what the heck, why not?_, and started to kiss him back just as hard.

His eyebrows rose in surprise, and then pushed me to the back of my truck, starting to unbutton my blouse. _Ok… this turned out not the way I wanted it... _I tried to push away again, which started to make him tense up. He pushed me away finally, after he had already unbuttoned about 2 or 3 of the buttons on my shirt. He had me gasping for breath. I looked at him to see that he was looking at me with a weird smile on his face.

"Ok, you know what, I think that I will just walk to school." I said, buttoning up my shirt.

"You have no idea how long I have wanted to do that, Bella." he said looking at me.

"Yeah, well, you don't know how long I have waited for someone ELSE to do that, not you" I said, wishing that Edward was here. Out of nowhere popped up Edward's silver Volvo. He jumped out, heading straight for Mike. He looked pissed. He walked up to Mike.

"Hey man, I just, well, you kno-" Edward stopped him, mid-sentence, punching him in the stomach. It must have hurt because he was curling up on the floor, gasping with pain. Edward grasped my wrist hardly, and guided me back into the passenger seat. We sat there, quiet, for what felt like an hour. I guess he read Mike's mind and saw what had happened.

Finally I said, "Look, thanks for showing up and all. I didn't know that Mike wanted me like that." I shuddered. He merely grunted and sped off toward the school. "Is there some sort of thing going on between us or something, cause you really aren't acting like yourself." He stopped suddenly and got out of the car. He was already walking through the school doors when I realized we were at school.

I saw Jessica coming over to me. _Oh boy, here it comes…_

**Please comment!! I am not going to write anymore if you don't comment!! I know it was kinda short, but oh well, hoped you like it!!Thank you for reading:)  
**


	2. At a Loss For Words

**Disclaimer: Don't we all wish we owned Twilight, Stephanie Meyers does, but I don't sigh**

**Chapter 2**

**At a Loss for Words**

Jessica came over to the car, jumping up and down. "Oh. My. God. You'll never guess what! Mike called this morning and asked me out! I am so happy!"

I sighed. I thought Mike called about our little 'thing' this morning. Well, at least Jessica was happy. I wanted to find out why Edward was acting so weird this morning though. He really seemed to be out of it.

I walked in the hallways with Jessica, who was talking so much I didn't understand what she was saying. It sounded like she was trying to decide what to wear to her date. I just nodded whenever she asked me a question.

She waved goodbye and sped off towards her next class. I walked into the biology room, only to see that Edward had traded seats with Mike._Great, now I have to sit next to Mike… if he does anything, I swear I will punch him._Mike must have heard my thoughts or something because he didn't even say a word to me.

I kept looking over at Edward to see that he was completely ignoring me, only talking with his lab partner, who was a short, blond girl with bright blue eyes. _They seem to be having a nice time. _I thought to myself, angrily. Mike, seeing that I kept looking over his shoulder, passed me a note that said:

_Bella,_

_Forget about that freak, he's not even paying any attention to you_

_Would you like to go to a movie with me on Saturday?_

_It'll be a lot of fun!_

I wrote back:

_Ummm… no_

_Jessica came to me today saying that you asked her out this morning_

_I don't want you cheating on her cause she is really nice_

_And besides, I'm already busy on Saturday_

Writing back he said:

_Fine, I was just offering…_

Before I read the rest, I tore up the note into pieces. His face looked sad, but I didn't care, all that I cared about was Edward, who was still ignoring me.

Biology came and went, leaving me with Jessica again. She was still talking about her date as though we had not just gone to class. I kept on nodding and looking happy for her. We stepped into the cafeteria. I looked over at the Cullen's table to see that it was empty.

"Hey Jess, do you know what happened to the Cullens? Cause I didn't see them leave." I said, trying to keep the sadness out of my voice.

"Alice was in my math class today, when you had Biology, and when the bell rang, I saw her running towards the exit, with Edward and his brothers right behind her." she said smartly. "Oh look! Mike saved us a seat! Let's go."

I didn't move, too stunned that Edward would leave me twice in one day. I heard someone call my name. It was Angela. _Phew, I thought it was Mike. _I thought to myself, I really didn't want to put up with him now. I walked towards Angela.

"Hey Bella, I was wondering if you wanted to come over to my house on Saturday. I have send out invitations for my parents' 25th anniversary party. Would you help me?" she begged me. I knew that it would be fun, having Angela there, even though it was a lot of work.

"Sure. I would love to." I said with a smile. This also gave me a reason to get away from Mike she gave me a smile and steered me toward the table she was sitting at. I saw Ben, her boyfriend, Jessica, Mike (unfortunately), and Lauren, who was glaring at me. I never did figure out why she hates me.

I sat down between Mike and Angela, the only spot open, and started to eat my lunch. I noticed that Mike wouldn't keep his eyes off me, even when Jessica was trying to get his attention. Ok, he was really starting to piss me off.

"Is there something that you want Mike?" I said, annoyed.

He sighed, "I just really want you to come on Saturday."

_God, he is SO persistent._ "I told you, I have plans then, and you are already going out with Jessica! I will not go out with you!" I told him. I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Mike, get your-" I turned around to see that Alice was there, looking at me.

"Sorry, I thought you were Mike."

"It's fine, but I came to tell you something about Edward." She said. I stood up immediately, pushing her to a corner where no one else would hear.

"You know how Edward has been avoiding you lately?" she asked. I nodded. "Well, apparently, your scent has become to tempting for him. He said that he wanted to talk to you in person, so would you mind him coming over Sunday night to see you?" she looked at me. I nodded again. Walking back to my seat, I wondered what he was going to talk to me about.

I had no idea what he was going to say. The lunch bell rang. I ran out of the doors, going to my next class. The rest of the day passed by quickly. I had almost no homework, so I decided to give Jacob a call. I was a little scared to see him after my dream, but I wanted to talk to someone and have fun.

_Oh shoot; I forgot that Edward gave me a ride to school today. I guess I'll have to walk. _I started to walk when I saw an unfamiliar car. It drove up to me, rolling down the window. Inside was Jacob. He looked quite happy. I smiled. Today wasn't going to be so bad. I hopped in, giving Jacob a hug. We sped of towards La Push.

"What brings you here?" I asked him.

"It's been so long since I've seen you, I just had to see you." He said with a smile. I was just thinking the same thing.


	3. Those eyes?

Disclaimer: drones in a robotic voice I don't own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipise, Edward, Bella, Jacob, Mike, etc, etc, etc, etc...

yeah, but i DO own kaylen.

Chapter 3

I grinned up at him, and he grinned back at me. I sighed, "Hey, do you mind taking me home? My ride kind of ditched me..."

He scowled, "Cullen dumped you?" He didn't even try to mask the anger and- was that RELIEF?- on his face.

I sighed again, "Um... not exactly." His face fell slightly, but it brightened when he asked, "Hey, you wanna come to my place instead? We could take the bikes out for a try... if you're up for it." He smiled his special smile just for me.

"Sure." I winced slightly, remembering my last encounter with the bikes. Jacob noticed and smiled that smile again, reassuring, and I felt I could do anything. Even try again, because I knew that he was going to be there for me. He was always there me. I hopped into his car, and we sped off towards his house.

I looked at the glowing motorcycles right in front of me, so tempting and yet so dangerous (sound like any one else we know and love?). He winked at me and got onto his bike while I slowly slid my leg over the seat. He smiled over at me, "Ready?"

I gulped and nodded, "Ready as I'll ever be." He went in front and revved the engine in encouragement.

I followed behind, glad to be in control of the fierce speeds at which I was riding, instead of at the mercy of Edward when I rode on his back.

Jacob called back to me, "Wanna go by the cliff?" I smiled and nodded. He turned right and I followed. As Jacob stopped and hopped off his bike, I tried to slip off smoothly like he did, but... er, failed. I stumbled over my feet, and to my relief, Jacob was there to catch me.

I looked up at him and he smiled his special smile again as I melted inside. He guided me over to the side of the cliff and helped me sit down. Jeez, what did he think would happen- that I would fall off the cliff or something?Actually, that does sound like something that I would do.

He pointed to the horizon and grinned, "Good thing we got here in time to catch the sunset." he paused, murmuring, "Beautiful, isn't it?" I looked over to see that he was not looking at the stunning sunset, but me. He leaned in closer, and I completely forgot about my vampire boyfriend. I also forgot myself in the moment. I, too, leaned forward, slowly, carefully. Softly, ever-so-softly, his lips met mine, so gently, so sweet.

His fingers tangled in my hair, his hand warm on my cheek, and I, in turn, wound my arms around his neck.

When, suddenly, "Oh. Whoops. Am I interrupting something?"

We jumped apart, looking over at the girl who appeared out of nowhere.

"Oh, it's just you." said Jacob, looking relieved, "Bella, this is Kaylen. She has been living with Sam down here in La Push. And, she's a really good friend of mine. We've known each other for years."

I looked over at the girl. She was stunningly beautiful and- those eyes, they look so... familiar. They were light violet, almost lavender, with a little bit of baby blue touching the edges. I stood there for who knows how long and stared at her gorgeous eyes. Finally she said, with a huge grin, "Well don't you two make the cutest couple! I'm glad that you finally found a girl, Jake!"

I felt my cheeks get warm and I looked over at Jacob. His cheeks were slightly pink too, but he was smiling back at her unabashed-they really must be good friends for him to be so unembarrassed. I wanted to go up to her and ask her to mind her own business, when I slipped on something. I fell backwards and went tumbling down, down, down.

"Bella!" I heard Jacob cry. I closed my eyes. Coldness overcame me. I couldn't breath. I saw something swim by me, then I blacked out.

I woke to see Jacob sitting next to me, asleep. I looked around, to see that I was at Jacob's house. I sat up carefully, trying not to wake up Jacob, but without success. He woke abruptly, and saw that I was awake.

"Oh Bella! You're awake! Thank God you're ok!" He leaned over and gave me a hug. Then he turned to me and looked into my eyes. I could feel my cheeks flame and I wanted to look away, but I found I couldn't. I wanted to lean forward, ever so slightly, to-

Suddenly, my body went numb, and I tensed, remembering what I had forgotten- _Edward_.

I had forgotten about Edward.

That kiss, on the cliff, with Jacob, that I had enjoyed so much... what had I done?! Could that be considered cheating on him?

I jumped up, and climbed out of bed quickly. How long had I been out? I didn't have time to figure out. I missed Edward so much that tears had started to blur my vision. I couldn't stand the fact that I had just cheated on him. I ran for the door, remembering that I didn't have any way of getting home. The bikes were out of question, but then, someone tapped my shoulder. Turning around, I saw Jacob there.

"Need a lift?" he said quietly.

"Yeah. Look, I'm sorry how things turned out yesterday, or whenever, but I really need to get home to see Edward-" he cut me off with the most pained look I've ever seen. I hope that he doesn't think that I didn't enjoy the kiss- what am I talking about! A small part of me wanted to stay with Jacob, and forget about Edward, but the other half of me told me that I should go back home.

"I'm really, really sorry" I said again.

He just nodded and walked steadily to his car, opening the door for me. I felt a pang in my chest, and wished, even just for a moment, that there was no Edward. I knew it was a terrible, terrible, selfish want and I quickly squashed it, grateful that Edward could not read my mind.

I slid into the cold leather seat, and laid my head against it, exhausted. The ride was silent, both Jacob and I silently agreeing how we had felt about the cliff moment, and that we would never mention it to anyone. My eyes widened when I suddenly remembered, "That girl."

Jacob shot me a questioning glance, "Huh?"

"That girl, on the cliff, she- she SAW us... us... er, well, _you know._You don't think she would... tell anyone, do you?"

Jacob chuckled, his face soft for a minute, "You mean Kaylen? Of course not! We've been, like, best friends for forever. She won't tell. Ever. She's a good friend."

I felt a twinge of jealousy flare up inside be at the dazzling girl from the way Jacob called her his "best friend".

The rest of the ride home was quite uneventful. I stepped out of the car and waved goodbye to Jacob as he sped off back to La Push. I looked at my house to see Charlie's car in the driveway. 'That's strange... he's never home on a Thursday.'

I stepped out of the car, lost my footing, and fell. I was expecting Edward to be there to catch me- he was always there when I came home, waiting for me, and he was always there to catch me. He wasn't.

I landed with a solid thunk and just lay there for a moment, cold and scared. Why hadn't Edward been there? Had he found out what had happened between Jacob and I? Shivering, I got back up, and headed towards the house. When I got inside I saw, to my horror, that Mike's parents were in there... crying? I slowly walked over to Charlie who was rubbing Mrs.Newton's back, saying that everything was going to be ok. What was going on here?

Charlie, seeing me, took me aside onto the couch, and very sadly he said, "Bells, I'm really sorry... but your friend Mike was in a serious car accident and... well, the doctors think that he will be paralyzed from waist down... for life." I stared at him, horrified, listening to Mrs.Newton's sobs in the back round. I don't know why, but I was sitting there, waiting for someone to open the front door and shout "April Fool's!", but they never came. Was Mike's condition really that bad?


End file.
